


Fictober 2020 IsabellySly

by IsabellySly



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 9,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27447313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellySly/pseuds/IsabellySly
Summary: Participación para el FictoberWizardingShippers 2020. No conforman una historia. Hay un índice con todas las parejas, se irán subiendo y actualizando durante todo este mes de Octubre. Leer las notas antes de empezar. 31 drabbles (100-500 palabras). ¡Que emoción!
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald, Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Apple, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Gabrielle Delacour/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Neville Longbottom, James Sirius Potter/Myrtle, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Regulus Black/James Potter, Rubeus Hagrid/Olympe Maxime, Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas, Severus Snape/Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Teddy Lupin/Scorpius Malfoy, Theodore Nott/Padma Patil, Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander, Viktor Krum/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6





	1. Indice

**Bonitas Noches/Buenas tardes/Buenos días**

Mi aporte a este Fictober 2020 de Wizarding-Shippers, iré haciendo cualquier pareja que se me ocurra. Aquí les dejo el índice que iré actualizando cada día con la palabra que corresponde. Ni yo se que parejas haré. Deséenme suerte.

¡Estoy súper emocionada! Déjenme sus Reviews, por favor. ¡Gracias!

* * *

Además me puse un **Reto personal:**

Los primeros 10 días mis drabbles serán de 100 a 200 palabras, los siguientes 10 días serán de 200 a 300 palabras, y los últimos 10 días serán de 300 a 400 palabras. Finalmente el 31 de Octubre hare uno de 500 palabras.

Se que es algo ambicioso pero la vida se trata de retos.

* * *

**Nota 1:** Estaré usando los nombres de solteros(as) para el índice.

 **Nota 2:** Existen historias que están dentro del mismo universo, las copiare para hacer historias aparte, aparecerá el nombre de la historia entre paréntesis y subrayado.

 **Nota 3:** Recordemos que el capitulo 1 es el índice, entonces si vez " **2.** Peeves" debes buscar en el capitulo 3.

* * *

**Índice**

_100_ **–** _200 palabras_

 **1.** Lluvia **–** Remus Lupin **_x_** Sirius Black (Despistado James).

 **2.** Peeves **–** Fred Weasley **_x_** Draco Malfoy (Un Weasley para todos).

 **3.** Chocolate caliente **–** Neville Longbottom **_x_** Hermione Granger.

 **4.** Bosque **–** Newt Scamander **_x_** Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein.

 **5.** Plateado **–** James Potter **_x_** Regulus Arcturus Black (Despistado James).

 **6.** Velas **–** Rubeus Hagrid **_x_** Olympe Maxime "Madame Maxime"

 **7.** Descendencia **–** Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin **_x_** Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (Mención en cap. 25 Mansión).

 **8.** Gafas **–** Gellert Grindelwald **_x_** Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

 **9.** Trueno **–** Seamus Finnigan **_x_** _Dean Thomas._

 **10.** Fantasma **–** James Sirius Potter **_x_** Myrtle.

_200_ **_–_ ** _300 palabras_

**11.** Vino **–** Lucius Malfoy **_x_** Narcisa Black.

 **12.** Veneno **–** William Arthur "Bill" Weasley **_x_** Fleur Isabelle Delacour (Un Weasley para todos).

 **13.** Animago **–** Viktor Krum **_x_** Ronald Bilius Weasley (Un Weasley para todos).

 **14.** Masaje **–** Andrómeda Black **_x_** Edward "Ted" Tonks.

 **15.** Rojo **–** Severus Snape **_x_** Charles "Charlie" Weasley (Un Weasley para todos).

 **16.** Frío **–** Blaise Zabini **_x_** Pansy Parkinson.

 **17.** Café **–** George Weasley **_x_** Gabrielle Delacour (Un Weasley para todos).

 **18.** Infierno **–** Frank Longbottom **_x_** Alice (se desconoce su apellido de soltera).

 **19.** Mazmorras **–** Theodore Nott **_x_** Padma Patil (Cita y Baile de Navidad).

 **20.** Cielo **–** Arthur Weasley **_x_** Molly Prewett (Un Weasley para todos).

_300_ **_–_ ** _400 palabras_

**21.** Invierno **–** James Potter **_x_** Regulus Arcturus Black (Despistado James).

 **22.** Droga **–** Draco Malfoy **_x_** Manzana... (Drapple).

 **23.** Negro **–** Lavender Brown.

 **24.** Poción **–** James Potter **_x_** Regulus Arcturus Black (Despistado James).

 **25.** Mansión **–** Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin **_x_** Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (Mención en cap. 7 Descendencia).

 **26.** Hechizo – Theodore Nott **_x_** Padma Patil (Cita y Baile de Navidad).

 **27.** Piel **–** James Sirius Potter **_x_** Myrtle.

 **28.** Risa **–** Severus Snape **_x_** ¿Sirius Black ó Lucius Malfoy?

 **29.** Bestia **–** Harry James Potter **_x_** Luna Lovegood.

 **30.** Bludger **–** Fred Weasley **_x_** Draco Malfoy (Un Weasley para todos).

_500 palabras_

**31.** Amortetia **–** Harry James Potter **_x_** Luna Lovegood.


	2. Lluvia – Remus Lupin x Sirius Black

Remus Lupin se encontraba recostado sobre un árbol, no recordaba nada de su noche de luna llena, una lluvia caía sobre él, al parecer la vida lo seguía castigando, probablemente había lastimado a alguna criatura mágica o algún animal, y solo quizás, probablemente habría atacado a sus amigos, aunque eso nunca había pasado.

Sirius se acerco y lanzo un encantamiento para que las gotas de lluvia ya no cayeran en Remus, este lo miro triste, Sirius comenzó a secarlo y empezó a untarle varias pomadas, le tendió un termo con chocolate caliente (Lily se los había obsequiado).

– Todo listo Rem.

– Gracias Siri.

– Volvamos al castillo, debes descansar.

– Gracias amor – Lo beso aun cuando sus labios estaban heridos. Sirius lo era todo para él.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Palabras: 123


	3. 2. Peeves – Fred Weasley x Draco Malfoy

Iba caminando directo a su sala común, había ido a dar un paseo después de la cena.

– Hey Malfoy ¿Cómo estás?

– Weasley ¿Necesitas algo?

– Este fin de semana será la última salida a Hogsmeade, y será mi última, ¿te gustaría ir conmigo…?

– ¿Dónde esta tu gemelo? No puedo ni distinguirlos.

– Soy Fred vamos, sal conmigo.

– ¿Es un tipo de broma?

– No, no lo es ¡Lo juro!

– Bien, supongo que no tengo nada que perder. ¿Qué haríamos?

– Pues… ya sabes… dar un paseo… invitarte algunos dulces… enseñarte mi ultimo prototipo de bromas – Draco lo miro mal – ¡No! no aplicaría para ti, la usaríamos con quien tú quieras.

– Te veo en los carruajes entonces.

– ¡Genial!

– Vaya, vaya, Fred al fin invitaste al rubio a una cita ¿te tardaste unos dos años no? – Peeves agarro una bolsa de color morado y se las arrojo – ¡Que vivan los novios!

Fred y Draco quedaron embarrados de un moco azul.

– Lo siento Draco.

– Espero que te esfuerces Fred, esto te costara muy caro – Y aunque Fred no lo noto, Draco sonrió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Palabras: 175


	4. 3. Chocolate caliente – Neville Longbottom x Hermione Granger.

Neville estaba hecho un ovillo frente a la chimenea, solo suspiraba por su falta de habilidad en la escuela, al menos era bueno en Herbología, aunque…

– ¿Estas bien Neville?

– No, Snape volvió a regañarme durante la clase de pociones.

– ¿Te volvió a salir mal la poción?

– Si, el caldero comenzó a burbujear y no lograba que parara, después comenzó a aumentar la mezcla y se salió completamente. Debía ser rosa claro y terminó siendo café claro. Tuvimos que evacuar y le bajó 50 puntos a Gryffindor.

– No es para tanto, ¿te gustaría ir a las cocinas por comida?

– No tengo ganas de comer nada.

– ¿Qué tal chocolate caliente? – Neville sonrió y tomó la mano que Hermione le ofrecía

Hermione ya sabía del incidente y pidió prestada su capa de invisibilidad a Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 132


	5. 4. Bosque – Newt Scamander x Porpentina "Tina" Goldstein.

Ya llevaba caminando más de una hora buscando a su esposo. Cuando había despertado esta mañana solo le había dejado un nota:

_No quise despertarte, iré al bosque a buscar un Demiguise, vi que se iba corriendo cerca de la casa y si alguien más lo encuentra podrían cazarlo._

_Te ama Newt_

Tina solo suspiraba mientras estaba atenta a los movimientos del bosque y manteniéndose alerta por si alguno de los dos aparecía. Después de un largo rato caminando ya sentía pocas fuerzas, no había desayunado nada (al igual que Newt), no le gustaba que Newt saliera así, sin probar bocado.

Finalmente lo vio a lo lejos, en sus brazos traía a la criatura y le susurraba cosas, Newt al percatarse de su presencia le sonrió, Tina lo vio con la ropa llena de lodo y algunas rasgaduras, su cabello despeinado y con ramitas en él. Ella también le sonrió, pero con más ternura.

El desayuno iba a demorar un poco más, pero tendría una maravillosa historia de fondo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 170


	6. 5. Plateado – James Potter x Regulus Arcturus Black

"¿De verdad esto? No me gusta, merece algo mejor"

– Potter, escuche que al fin tendrás el valor de hacerlo.

– Black ¿No deberías estar preparando tu propia boda?

– Bueno un pajarito me dijo que necesitarías ayuda, además ¿Quién mejor para ayudarte?

– Plateado.

– ¿Qué?

– El anillo, lo quiero plateado, como uno de los colores de Slytherin.

– Me gusta y tengo el perfecto en mente, vamos salgamos de aquí.

– Gracias Bla… gracias Narcissa

– No hay de que – James sonrió y se dirigieron a buscar el anillo.

Al parecer el indicado no fue el que dijo Narcissa, pero encontraron un hermoso anillo plateado. Al siguiente día citó a su novio (futuro prometido) a cenar y cuando terminaron y antes de pedir un postre, se puso de rodillas…

– Regulus Arcturus Black ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposo?

– Sí, por Merlín, claro que sí – sonrió aún sin perder su porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 146


	7. 6. Velas – Rubeus Hagrid x Olympe Maxime "Madame Maxime"

Hagrid se había quedado a vigilar a los pocos alumnos que quedaban en el gran salón, el baile de navidad (como una de las tradiciones del Torneo de los tres magos), fue una gran evento para adolescentes llenos de hormonas, Snape vigilaba afuera "cazando" parejas románticas.

Veía como en las mesas aparecían pequeñas velas flotantes de distintas alturas, tres por cada mesa, se sentía nostálgico, había confesado sus sentimientos a Maxime, pero esta lo había rechazado, pudo ver a la linda Hermione de la mano con Krum.

– Señor Hagrid.

– Madame Maxime ¿Se le ofrece algo?

– Si, pedirle una disculpa, no debí exagerar cuando me llamo medio-gigante – luego susurro – me da vergüenza aceptarlo.

– Lo entiendo, no pasa nada.

– Usted si me atrae, pero vivimos muy separados en muchos aspectos, si usted lo desea podríamos cartearnos, cuando yo deba irme.

– Creo… si – Sonrió ilusionado – Es una gran idea – Podía tener una posibilidad.

– Bueno Señor Hagrid, debo ir a vigilar a mis alumnos – ambos se pusieron de pie y Hagrid tomo y beso su mano.

– Que tenga… buena noche… descanse.

– Buenas noches.

– Buenas noches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 181


	8. 7. Descendencia – Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin x Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

Un joven adulto y un adolescente caminaban por Hogsmeade, estaban a unos metros de chocar, uno venía concentrado en la compra de regalos para navidad, el otro solo venia blasfemando en voz baja, respectivamente.

– Estoy harto de todo, pero no quiero avergonzarme de mi ascendencia, debería estar mandando en el colegio y sin embargo soy un centro de bromas – Chocaron.

– Lo siento pequeño, no vi por donde venia.

– También lo siento… ¿Eres Metamorfomago?

– Si – sonrió – ¿Cómo lo supiste?

– Bueno tienes la nariz de un roedor – el otro la cambió.

– A veces cuando me desconcentro pasa, ¿será que puedo ayudarte en algo? Te ves bastante enojado y triste.

– Todos en la escuela me molestan por ser hijo de un mortífago… bien ya puedes irte.

– No, mi madre fue una Metamorfomaga y mi padre un hombre lobo, soy su descendencia y no me avergüenzo... ya puedes irte – Scorpius lo miro con sospecha y luego sonrió.

– Mi nombre es Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, tengo 14 años – le tendió la mano.

– Un placer, soy Edward Remus Lupin, puedes llamarme Teddy y tengo 22 años.

– Un placer.

– Ven, debo hacer unas compras y me gustaría que me acompañes, puedo darte algunos consejos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 196


	9. 8. Gafas – Gellert Grindelwald x Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

– Te ves como un viejito con ese tipo de gafas.

– Lo dice el que siempre esta tan pulcramente vestido.

– La elegancia querido Albus, es natural, yo podría vestirme con tus harapos y aun así tendría porte, carisma y encanto.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que yo no lo tengo? – Respondió mientras se quitaba las gafas.

Gellert rozo con la punta de sus dedos el rostro del otro, desde la frente bajando a su ceja izquierda, paso a su ojo y Albus cerro ambos, Gellert coloco un mechón detrás de su oreja y alejo la mano. Albus abrió sus ojos, Gellert lo miraba con intensidad y mientras pasaba un dedo a lo largo de su nariz le dijo…

– Tú tienes muchas cosas, cosas mucho mejores que la elegancia – Albus paso saliva lo más sutil que pudo, Gellert paso su mano detrás de su nuca y lo acerco para besarlo – definitivamente cosas mucho mejores – dijo después de besarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 154


	10. 9. Trueno – Seamus Finnigan x Dean Thomas.

Se encontraba en la sala común de Gryffindor viendo por una ventana, el cielo estaba despejado, el sol brillaba a todo lo alto.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo Seamus?

– Nada, bueno… huyendo de mis responsabilidades, específicamente de los pergaminos que pidió Snape sobre los hombres lobos.

– ¿Si sabes que es una tarea extensa verdad?

– Lo sé, pero Ron le robara su tarea a Hermione y yo se la robare a Ron.

– Snape acaba de implementar un hechizo para evitar el plagio entre compañeros de clase – Seamus se quedó congelado.

– Bueno, al mal paso darle prisa – se separo de la ventana y tomo su bolso con libros para ir directo a la biblioteca, Dean miro a la ventana y luego a Seamus.

– ¿Estabas esperando algo en la ventana?

– No, quería que lloviera, la lluvia me relaja.

– El cielo está muy despejado… Te ayudare con tu tarea – Comenzaron a caminar, saliendo de la sala común hacia las escaleras, se acercó al oído del otro – Si nos apuramos… quizás podríamos… buscar algún aula vacía – De repente se escuchó un fuerte Trueno – Un deseo cumplido – Dean se alejó con una sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 185


	11. 10. Fantasma – James Sirius Potter x Myrtle.

Corría por los pasillos, entro rápidamente a una puerta y la cerro detrás de él.

– Te me haces conocido.

– Eres Myrtle ¿Verdad?

– Si ¿Quién eres tú?

– Me llamo James Sirius Potter, mi padre me hablo de ti, tía Hermione dijo que te respetara y tío Ron dijo que estabas loca.

– ¿Ah sí? ¡Pues entonces largate! – Y huyó.

– ¡Esperaaaaa!

James no lo supo, pero algo en él, en ese momento tuvo sentido, todo el año la visitaba una vez al mes, los siguientes años hizo lo mismo. Él nunca le dijo…

Paso un año desde que James se había graduado, él se había despedido prometiendo venir a visitarla, y así lo hizo, se consiguió un trabajo como ayudante del profesor Longbottom. Y nuevamente esas visitas eran cada mes. Después de seis meses, decidió que era hora de decirle.

– Myrtle… necesito decirte algo importante.

– Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras.

– Te amo, llevo años amándote, llevo años sufriendo porque no podía tenerte en mis brazos – la miró y sacó un frasco de su pantalón, bebiéndolo por completo…. Había caído al suelo muerto, ella no podía creerlo y comenzó a gritar – ¿Por qué gritas? – frente a ella, estaba el fantasma de James.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 200


	12. 11. Vino – Lucius Malfoy x Narcisa Black.

– Celebremos uno de los mayores compromisos entre dos familias sangre pura, miembros de los sagrados 28 – Narcissa veía a su prometido y sus padres, así como a sus propios padres, mientras Kreacher servía copas y bocadillos para todos. Ella era feliz con su matrimonio, había conocido a su esposo en la escuela y se propuso que seria su marido.

La boda fue celebrada con invitados de alta alcurnia, familiares, exceptuando a los sacados del árbol genealógico de los Black. Tuvieron un matrimonio largo, lleno de lujos, viajes, joyas y sobre todo cariño. Porque, aunque se habían casado por el linaje del otro, por el respeto que representaba la otra familia, así como toda la buena historia, ambos se querían.

Narcissa por fin tenia una gran noticia para Lucius, había esperado años por esto, un bebé. Lo que más quería era sorprender a su esposo, que, aunque siempre estaba frio fuera de su entorno familiar con ella siempre fue dulce.

Pensó en cientos de posibilidades para poder sorprenderlo, pero ninguna la convencía, ya había pasado un mes desde que se enteró. Entonces lo más favorable era hacerlo de manera sencilla.

– ¿Narcissa porque estamos esta noche frente a la chimenea?

– Quería compartir con mi esposo una copa de vino – "Aunque yo no tome" pensó. Dobby trajo una botella para que Lucius la aprobara antes de abrir.

– Me es familiar esta cosecha, creo recordar que se sirvió en nuestra noche de compromiso.

– Es la misma. Porque tengo grandes noticias para ti – Decía mientras este abría la botella – Vamos a ser padres, tengo diez semanas.

– Es una maravillosa noticia – La tomo de la cintura y le dio varios giros mientras ella reía, feliz por este momento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 282


	13. 12. Veneno – William Arthur "Bill" Weasley x Fleur Isabelle Delacour

Había sido atacado, él lo sabía, estaba maldito, ya no había salida. Se sentía morir, ¿Cómo se logra salir de una situación así? Solo podía ver destellos a lo lejos, veía cuerpos desapareciendo, cuerpos cayendo, para cuando lo encontraran ¿Seria tarde? No lo sabía, dolía como mil demonios, un veneno que recorría por todo su interior y a la vez se sentía normal. Ya no podía pensar y dando un último aliento se desmayó.

Cuando despertó estaba lleno de luz, sentía murmullos a su alrededor, pero no lograba abrir los ojos completamente.

– Tranquilo mi amor, todo estará bien, intenta abrir tus ojos poco a poco – Reconocía esa voz, sabia quien era, ese acento Francés era inconfundible.

– Fleur por favor ya vete.

– No me iré, el me necesita-

– Pe…

– Ginny deja de ser grosera con Fleur.

– Despertaste, mi niño has despertado.

– Si mamá – Fleur no soltó mi mano ni por un minuto, logre ver que mi madre la veía con cierto desagrado, como ya lo había hecho otras veces, pero esta vez había algo de resignación, algo de aprobación.

– Has quedado bastante afectado de tu rostro, te quedo una fea cicatriz.

– Creo que Fleur me va a dejar, ya no soy guapo entonces.

– No hables nunca más así, la belleza no se lleva en el físico, es el interior lo que importa – Y me abrazo, yo sabía que defendería su amor por mí, mi mamá finalmente quito su cara de desagrado y logré obtener una mirada de cariño hacia mi novia.

– ¿Tienes hambre cielo?

– Si mamá, extrañamente se me antoja un filete crudo de carne roja…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 265


	14. 13. Animago – Viktor Krum x Ronald Bilius Weasley

– Sería fantástico, el padre de mi mejor amigo lo fue y sus mejores amigos también lo fueron.

– Pero es un proceso bastante largo, además de que una vez que lo consigas tendrás que registrarte.

– Lo haremos juntos, no será tan difícil.

– Ron, tienes que mantener una hoja de mandrágora, de luna llena a luna llena.

– ¿Un día? Eso es fa…

– No, desde que se pone la luna llena hasta que vuelve a salir otra luna llena.

– Eso es todo un mes… pero lo resolveremos.

– Ron, esta idea es bastante buena, lo admito, pero no es tan fiable que lo logremos. Además ¿para que quieres ser uno?

– Me causa mucha curiosidad, quiero saber cual es ese animal interno que tengo dentro de mí.

– Bien lo haremos, pero si yo lo logro antes, no quiero que vengas a mi llorando.

– Yo no lloro – Viktor lo miro de una manera en la que lo desmentía.

– Esta bien, está bien, solo fue una vez, calla por favor.

Se pusieron en marcha con su plan y como Viktor lo predijo, él logró hacer todo el procedimiento de manera eficiente, Ron se tardo unos meses más después del logro del anterior.

– No, me niego, ¡meses para esto!

– No te molestes.

– ¡Estoy furioso! ¿Sabes la de burlas que tendré de Fred y su asqueroso novio*?

– Prometido.

– Lo que sea ¡una comadreja! ¡Mi forma de animago es una comadreja! Al menos tú eres un gato montes.

Viktor reía por el escenario en su mente de lo que Ron le decía, mientras este caía sobre su regazo en la cama, lo acariciaba, le esperaban muchas burlas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *¿Alguien noto que es una mención al capítulo de Peeves? Y si no, los invito a leerlo.
> 
> Palabras: 267


	15. 14. Masaje – Andrómeda Black x Edward "Ted" Tonks.

Se habían conocido durante los últimos años en Hogwarts de Edward, este la había mirado, se veía hermosa, con su uniforme y su bufanda verde, su cabello largo hasta media espalda caía como ondas, llevaba un pequeño broche sujetando algunos mechones del lado derecho de su cabeza. Edward la veía embobado, ¿Cómo no la había notado antes? Quizás porque era un par de años mayor que ella.

– No creo que sea bueno que te fijes en ella Ted.

– ¿Y porque no?

– Es una Black, son puristas de la sangre – Ted lo miro enfadado, pero con cierta resignación – No quiero ofenderte amigo, a mi no me importa y lo sabes, pero no todas las familias de magos son así.

– Lo sé… mirala… es tan hermosa, ve sus mejillas sonrosadas por el frio y como intenta cubrirse con su bufanda hasta su nariz tan pequeñita.

– Podrías intentar salir con ella y cuando te rechace, dejaras de pensar en esto.

– Quizás tengas razón – Tomo un gran aliento para darse fuerzas, caminaba hasta ella con su bufanda amarilla, ella se había separado de su grupo de amigos y se había sentado a leer – ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo a dar un masaje?

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¡No! ¿Qué si te gustaría ir conmigo a la cama?... ¡Demonios!… ¿TE GUSTARÍA IR CONMIGO A DAR UN PASEO? – prácticamente le había gritado.

– Ni siquiera se tu nombre.

– Perdón soy Edward Tonks, un placer.

– Tonks… no reconozco el apellido, me llamo Andrómeda Black.

– Soy hijo de muggles… tengo apellido de muggles – Ted ya había perdido toda esperanza.

– Te veo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade – le sonrió y se fue caminando.

* * *

– ¿Enserio me darás esto por nuestro primer aniversario de bodas?

– ¿Y porque no? Un agradable spa y un masaje para consentirte.

– Eres un loco Ted.

– Yo también te amo Drómeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 299


	16. 15. Rojo – Severus Snape x Charles "Charlie" Weasley

Último año, sabía que no podía ni estar cerca de algún encuentro. ¿Dos años? Sí, dos años había estado enamorado de su profesor y él ni lo miraba. Era muchos años mayor para él, pero eso no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se concentraba en ir caminando, de cualquier forma, ya estaba a punto de salir de la escuela, se iría a Rumania y jamás volvería a verlo, ni siquiera por sus hermanos pequeños.

Al entrar a la clase de pociones, él estaba ahí, sentado detrás de su escritorio viéndolos a todos como las cucarachas que pensaba que eran, justo cuando dio la hora limite cerro la puerta con un movimiento de varita. Camino hasta el final del salón, para poder ver fijamente a todos, mientras iba dictando algunas indicaciones, preguntaba y bajaba o subía puntos.

– Weasley, consiguió el perfecto rojo para la poción, cien puntos para Gryffindor.

– Gracias Señor.

Las semanas iban pasando, conseguiría mantenerse en contacto con muchos de sus compañeros, incluso algunos profesores le habían dado muchas buenas recomendaciones, iba casi todos los días con Hagrid, había aprendido tantas cosas de él, aunque quizás Charlie había enseñado más, Hagrid podría ser… algo temerario.

El último día, todos los estudiantes celebraban y vio a cierto profesor retirarse.

– Profesor Snape, me preguntaba si pudiera conceder unos minutos.

– Por supuesto señor Weasley – Caminaron hacia la oficina del profesor – Usted dirá.

– Bueno quería darle las gracias por todos estos años, porque, aunque es su trabajo, nos brindó de grandes conocimientos – Snape lo miro para que continuara – Y bueno yo… quería saber si usted… me permitiría mandarle alguna carta… algún día.

– Claro.

– Bueno, hasta luego señor – Ambos se pusieron de pie y se estrecharon las manos, Charlie empezó a acercarse, pero… – Hasta muy pronto

– Hasta pronto Charlie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 295


	17. 16. Frío – Blaise Zabini x Pansy Parkinson.

"¿Como era posible que se enojara por semejante tontería? Él solo estaba jugando, pero no, la señorita Parkinson se enojaría como la diva que es" Blaise ya llevaba media hora buscándola, recordando lo que hasta hace unos momentos era una cita agradable.

_Flashback_

_Blaise estaba ansioso, después de haber "rogado" o bueno "suplicado" "¿insistir?" el verbo que sea había pedido varias veces a Pansy una cita, hasta que por fin había aceptado salir con él._

_La había llevado a cenar y luego quería ir con ella a dar un paseo por la Torre Eiffel. Después de la guerra varias familias habían decidido vivir unos años en el extranjero y ellos habían coincidido en Francia, Blaise creía que era cosa del destino, Pansy creía que solo era una enorme coincidencia._

_Cuando ya se encontraban a unos metros de la torre, caminando junto a un jardín de hermoso pasto que los separaba de varias fuentes en línea que alumbraban tenuemente el camino._

– _Dame tu bufanda._

– _¿Qué?_

– _Tengo frío, dame tu bufanda._

– _No te la daré – dijo con una sonrisa._

– _¿NO? Bien, puedes irte solo, me marcho – Volteo a todos lados y desapareció, Blaise volteo a todos lados y la vio caminando a mucha distancia de él, la gente comenzaba a verlo y no podía hacer lo mismo que ella y se dispuso a correr para alcanzarla._

_Fin del Flashback_

La había encontrado sentada en una banca, ella lo miraba.

– No pediré disculpas.

– Te iba a dar la bufanda, solo estaba jugando.

– Lo se…

– ¿Aun la quieres?

– Si – Blaise se la coloco alrededor del cuello, la acomodo y se sentó junto a ella – huele rico, me gusta – Este le sonrió y miraron juntos la vista, no era una linda vista, pero si la compañía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 291


	18. 17. Café – George Weasley x Gabrielle Delacour

– ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! – gritaron todos en la madriguera. Los gemelos Weasley acaban de cumplir 28 años.

Bill estaba abrazando a Fleur, Draco se había acercado junto a Fred para besarlo y George veía discretamente a Gabrielle Delacour, su novia desde hace unos meses. Se habían encontrado en la tienda de bromas y este la había invitado a salir, se veía hermosa, nada comparado con su hermana, pero era pequeña, aunque no tanto para que estuvieran juntos, pero si para que Fleur le mandara maldiciones. La veía y esta se acercaba.

– Feliz cumpleaños George.

– Gra…

– Estoy cansado de su tensión – les susurro Draco – ¿podrían por favor ya decirlo?

– ¿A ti en que te afecta Malfoy?

– Legalmente ya soy tu cuñado, deja de decirme Malfoy. No me afecta, pero estoy harto de detener a Fred, él quiere decirles a todos con una hermosa bomba gigante y un gran letrero.

– Demonios, se supone que nos contamos todo.

– No todo desde que vive conmigo, así que te aconsejo que lo digas antes que él.

– Quien lo diría, Draco preocupándose por mí.

– Lo que no sabes es que esa bomba pintara a todos de color turquesa.

– Genial – Draco lo vio mal y este sonrió – Familia tengo un anuncio para todos – tomo a Gabrielle mientras todos ponían atención – Gabrielle y yo somos novios desde hace... 8 meses.

– Ya está listo el café que Viktor nos trajo – Molly entraba a la estancia.

*Explosión*

– ¡Que viva la feliz pareja! – Todo quedo pintado de turquesa.

– ¡FRED MALFOY! TENÍAMOS UN TRATO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 250


	19. 18. Infierno – Frank Longbottom x Alice

Nos superaban por número, los hermanos Lestrange estaban atacando a Frank y la esposa de Rodolphus: Bellatrix y Barty Crouch Jr me estaban atacando, nos desarmaron y comenzaron a torturarnos. No lograba ver nada, había cuatro figuras a nuestro alrededor, pude respirar por un momento.

– Ustedes lo saben.

– ¿Dónde esta nuestro señor?

– Habla Longbothom.

– Iremos por tu hijo también.

– NO SE METAN CON NEVILLE – dije.

– ¡CRUCIO! – nuevamente sentía arder el cuerpo, podía sentir mis huesos rompiéndose, pero lograba ver mis brazos y piernas enteros, no sabia ya donde estaba, veía retorcerse a Frank – apuesto a que el infierno te sentara bien – lo vi soltar unas lágrimas mientras gritaba, ninguno pidió que pararan, ninguno suplico… sentía que dentro de mi el fuego me consumía… miles de cuchillos se clavaban… Frank y yo nos vimos por ultima vez a los ojos, y continuaron…

* * *

¿Qué eran esas cosas? colores ¿Qué es color? Viene ese niño pequeño de nuevo ¿pequeño? ¿Se dirá grande? Tamaño… color… ¿textura?

– Hola mami – Debo decir palabras… ¿palabra? Es una cosa bonita y gordita ¿o se dice tronco? Estoy segura de que es mueble ¿o yo soy un tronco? Le di una brillante que envuelve las cosas que como, las de cabello largo de blanco me las regalan, el niño la tomo, la señora dijo "tirala" vi que la guardo ¿o eso es tirar?

* * *

El niño adulto hablaba y hablaba, solo podía escuchar "Voldemort, ganamos, derrotado, justicia" el adulto señor vino, toco la cabeza del niño adulto y se fue, lo miré sé que es bueno, se que lo amo, toque su mejilla...

– Orgullosos – cantar es bonito… cantare e iré a las cosas verdes con cuerpo café, ahí sentado, estaba el adulto señor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 283


	20. 19. Mazmorras – Theodore Nott x Padma Patil

– Aún no puedo creer que te guste ella.

– …

– Digo, enserio ¿Qué le ves? Al menos es sangre pura*, supongo que ya es algo ¿no?

– …

– Aunque… no, ni siquiera tiene buena figura, ni para un revol…

– Draco, por favor ¡callate!

– Theodore, enserio ¿Padma Patil?

– Te lo he dicho miles de veces, no me gusta, no me ha gustado y no me gustará.

– Pero si solo venimos cuando ella está aquí en la biblioteca y nos sentamos cerca de su mesa.

– Draco – dijo en tono de advertencia.

– Bien me callare… ¿al menos la invitaras al baile de navidad? ¿O ya tienes pareja?

– No, aun no tengo pareja, no quiero ir al baile.

– Todos estarán ahí, debemos demostrar estatus.

– Tres campeones y el que representa nuestra escuela es un Hufflepuff.

– ¿Querías que fuera tu chica Ravenclaw? He oído que en esta competencia han muerto muchos.

– Suficiente, no soporto escucharte más, te veré en los dormitorios.

– Vamos, solo estaba jugando. A que no puedes invitarla.

– La invitare y cuando me rechace me darás 100 galeones.

– Trato – Draco estiro la mano para cerrar el convenio con un apretón, Theodore tomo su mano, dejo sus cosas en la mesa y se dirigió con ella.

– Buenas noches Patil… Padma Patil, me preguntaba ¿Te gustaría ir al baile de navidad conmigo?

– Claro – respondió son una sonrisa.

– Bueno adi… ¿Qué?

– Iré al baile contigo.

– De acuerdo, te recogeré en tu torre – Theodore se dio la vuelta y se fue a su mesa.

– No te pagare, porque no te rechazo.

– Púdrete, me largo a las mazamorras.

– De nada – Theodore lo vio vacilando en que decir, suspiro cerrando los ojos.

– Gracias Draco

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 273
> 
> *No tengo el dato claro si es sangre pura o no, pero vamos a decir que las hermanas Patil lo eran.


	21. 20. Cielo – Arthur Weasley x Molly Prewett

Arthur y Molly se habían visto en la sala común de Gryffindor, llevaban mantas, comida y algunas bebidas (sin alcohol). Habían decidido verse a escondidas y dar un paseo por la noche, el toque de queda ya había pasado. Ya llevaban algunos meses saliendo. Comenzaron a caminar, saliendo, temiendo por que la dama gorda los descubriera.

Una vez afuera, se acercaron al campo de Quidditch tendieron las mantas y se recostaron en ellas, vieron el cielo lleno de estrellas, había luna llena. Hablaban sobre sus gustos, a lo que les gustaría dedicarse, todas sus asignaturas favoritas y los profesores.

– Me encantaría tener muchos hijos, quisiera tener niños y niñas.

– Bueno amor no prometo que tendremos niñas, en la familia Weasley no han nacido niñas en muchas generaciones.

– Tendremos que romper esa cadena.

– Seria divertido ¿Qué tal si practicamos ahora?

– ¡Arthur! Por Merlín.

– Lo siento.

– Comamos lo que "pedimos prestado"

– No sé si aplique pedir prestado, a lo que robamos de los elfos.

– Puede que sí.

Comenzaron a comer y cuando era hora de regresar el conserje Pringle rondaba cerca, Arthur encubrió a Molly, pero esta fue reprendida por la Dama gorda.

* * *

Después de tener seis hijos, habían logrado lo que Molly tanto quería, una niña.

Molly estaba sentada en una mecedora en el porche viendo a sus niños correr por el patio trasero, Bill iba de la mano de un pequeño Ron que aprendía a caminar, el cielo se teñía de colores naranjas dando una hermosa vista de un atardecer. Arthur había llegado, beso a su esposa y luego a su bebé, se sentó en una silla junto a ella viendo como los gemelos molestaban a Percy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 277


	22. 21. Invierno – James Potter x Regulus Arcturus Black

James casi babeaba mientras lo veía estudiando, estaba recargado en una mano y la otra hojeaba un libro (que tenía al revés).

– Vas a babear el libro – james sorbió su saliva – no creo que la señora Prince te perdone la devolución de un libro mojado – dijo sin despegar la vista de su libro, luego la levanto y vio el libro de James – además lo tienes al revés, finge mejor.

– Remus, me quitas lo maravilloso de mi día.

– ¿Ya se lo dirás a Sirius?

– No le diré que quiero salir con su hermano menor, imaginate la escena "oye Sirius necesito tu permiso, porque quiero invitar a salir a tu hermano"

– ¿No lo quieres para algo serio?

– Por supuesto que lo quiero para algo serio, pero Sirius me matara y dejara a su hermano viudo antes de tiempo.

– Vamos, pronto llegara el invierno y con eso la navidad ¿no te gustaría mandarle un regalo?

– Claro que sí... – Volvió a ver a Regulus – Hablare con Sirius.

– ¿De que tienes que hablar conmigo?

– ¡SIRIUS!

– ¡SILENCIO!

– Perdón señora Prince.

– ¿Qué tenías que decirme?

– Nada – Regulus iba saliendo, James comenzó a tener un plan – Debo irme, los veo luego.

Comenzó a correr en busca de Regulus, lo encontró, estaba sentado con los pies recogidos y recargado en una columna, estaba sacando un libro, al parecer se había cansado de estudiar dentro de la biblioteca, veía que era literatura de gusto personal o al menos eso había dicho una vez Remus de ese título. Se acerco poco a poco, James se sentó a sus pies, el otro lo miro.

– ¿Se te ofrece algo Potter?

– Bueno no mucho solo pensaba...

– ¡Que sorpresa!

– ... pensaba que si podría mandarte cartas en vacaciones.

– Aún faltan dos semanas para vacaciones ¿no puedes decirme lo que quieres ahora?

– Pues quería invitarte a salir antes, ya sabes... ¿una cita?

– ¿Me estas preguntando?

– Algo así ¿puedo llamarte por tu nombre? – Regulus asintió

– ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo Regulus? ¿Podría mandarte cartas en vacaciones? ¿Puedo mandarte un regalo de navidad? ¿Te gustaría casart... – Regulus puso su mano en la boca de James (poniéndose un pañuelo antes).

– Callate, no quiero que empieces a hablar sobre formar una familia. Dejare que me invites a salir, pero tengo estándares muy altos Potter. Ahora largo.

– Genial, iré a hablar son Sirius, espero no te quedes viudo, te veré luego – Y se fue corriendo, Regulus solo siguió con su lectura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 399


	23. 22. Droga – Draco Malfoy x Manzana... (Drapple).

– Ahí va de nuevo con su porte de "soy mejor que todo el mundo" – dijo Ron

– Se ve lindo.

–Hermione ¿hablas enserio?

– Por supuesto que no – Pero pensaba que sí y más cuando comía su manzana verde.

– Debo admitir que, si se ve bien, recargado en la pared comiendo esa manzana.

– Ustedes están locos me largo.

– Ron tranquilo vamos a robar algo de comida a los elfos.

* * *

Draco iba caminando cerca de unos arboles vio a Luna sentada en uno, se iba a ir...

– Hola Draco.

– No creo haberte permitido que me llames por mi nombre Lovegood.

– No, pero creí que seria bonito hacerlo, puedes llamarme Luna si quieres.

– No gracias – Saco una manzana de su túnica y comenzó a comérsela – Nos vemos Lovegood

– Adiós Draco, por cierto, luces guapo y muy lindo hoy – Este solo se fue.

* * *

– Solo debes decirle que te gusta, eres buen partido ¿Qué de mal puede pasar?

– Mandarme al diablo, eso puede pasar Pansy.

– Bueno es tu decisión, ahí viene.

– Hola, Pansy, Blaise.

– Hola Draco, pensamos que ya no vendrías a desayunar.

– Decidí tomarme unos minutos más.

– ¿Te gustaría un poco de tocino?

– No, comenzare con una manzana... verde.

– Esa obsesión por las manzanas es enfermiza.

– No es una obsesión, es una droga para mí – sonrió burlón.

– Draco me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría...

– Hey Draco, los gemelos Weasley te buscan.

– Gracias Crabble, lo siento ¿decías algo?

– No, nada.

– Bien, nos vemos luego – Fue a buscar y hablar con los gemelos.

– Mi adorable Draco.

– Callate Weasley.

– ¿Todavía no nos distingues?

– Podría distinguirlos hasta con los ojos cerrados ¿Para qué me buscan?

– En unos días vendrá mi hermano por la segunda prueba del Torneo de los tres magos y sabemos que te gustará lo que traerá, te vemos en la fuente pasado mañana por la noche.

– Bien.

* * *

Ya había caminado unos metros sin ser descubierto y luego le taparon la boca y lo agarraron por atrás.

– Shhhh somos nosotros, vamos – caminaron hasta que vieron unos enormes dragones.

– Wow.

– ¿Hermosos no? Soy Charles Weasley.

– Draco Malfoy.

– Con razón los gemelos insistían en que te mostrara lo que traje, por cierto, no puedes contarle a nadie.

– No te preocupes – los gemelos se habían ido a hablar con uno de los entrenadores.

– ¿Una manzana? – Abrió un bolso, donde había distintas manzanas de colores, Draco tomo una verde.

– Gracias, son mis favoritas.

– Comenzaran a ser las mías también.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer. Déjenme un Review, opiniones, críticas constructivas. Escribir este me divirtió mucho.
> 
> Palabras: 397


	24. 23. Negro – Lavender Brown.

Iba corriendo, intentaba lanzar hechizos, pero ninguno le dio a su objetivo, lanzo otros más a unas enormes arañas que le cerraban el camino, aturdió a unos cuantos mortífagos, pero él seguía detrás de ella, ya no había escapatoria.

– Vaya una leoncita huyendo de un lobo, supongo que debería ser al revés – ella lanzaba hechizos, pero este rápidamente los esquivaba.

– Dejame en paz – logro desarmarla y se abalanzo hacia ella, esta luchaba, pero él era demasiado fuerte, comenzó a arañarla y tomo sus dos manos detrás de ella, ya la había recostado sobre el piso, pateaba, pero la tenía bien sujeta.

– Hueles tan bien... – dijo mientras olía a lo largo de su cuello y cabello – ...que dices si nos divertimos un poco, todos están ocupados, no te hará daño que me entregues... algunas cosas antes de que te devore y quizás si te portas bien te deje vivir, aunque con un poderoso recuerdo mío.

Comenzó a desgarrarle las prendas de ropa, se quedo sin sweater, sin falda, sus senos quedaron al descubierto cuando desgarro su brasier, la mordió en el cuello y luego se escuchó una explosión ella se cubrió al ya no sentirlo encima, Hermione, Ron y Harry pasaron a su lado, vio como Fenrir se levantaba de los escombros, volvió a temer por su vida...

– Avada kedavra, tome señorita Lavender – La profesora McGonagall le había dado su túnica, se sintió segura, comenzó a ver todo negro vio a su profesora luchar con otros, corrió hacia un rincón y se desmayó.

Cuando despertó todo había terminado, Parvati se acerco a ella cuando la vio despertar.

– ¿Cómo estas? ¿Te duele algo? – Comenzó a tocarse el cuello y sintió las heridas curadas, pero profundas – No te preocupes, el hermano de Ron paso por lo mismo que tú, vendrá en unos minutos para contarte un poco de su experiencia, no serás un "hombre lobo" – Ella seguía viendo a la nada, había estado a punto de sufrir una violación, su atacante le había dejado no solo marcas físicas si no también internas y ni siquiera se había podido vengar.

– Estoy bien, solo quiero ir a casa.

– Tendremos que esperar un rato, nos están revisando a todos, que estemos lo mejor posible.

– Yo ya no seré igual después de esto, ni siquiera puedo formular oraciones bien.

– Tranquila, hemos pasado por mucho – la abrazo y lavender lloró.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTA ACLARATORIA: No tengo nada en contra de Lavender, al contrario, se me hace de los pocos personajes reales de la saga. Me hubiera encantado emparejarla con alguien, pero siento que ella merece a alguien bueno que en un futuro lo encontrará, no se especifica su final (viva o muerta) y quise darle un final, con traumas sí, pero se que la harán fuerte y encontrará ese amor que tanto quiere.
> 
> Gracias por leer. Un beso y un abrazo, déjenme sus comentarios, por favor.
> 
> Palabras: 392


	25. 24. Poción – James Potter x Regulus Arcturus Black

– Acabo de llamar a Narcissa por la chimenea, Draco también esta enfermo y Lucius aún no regresa de Francia, iré y los traeré en unas horas, puedo encargarte a Harry ¿verdad James?

– Claro, puedes irte tranquilo, Remus y Sirius estarán también.

– De acuerdo, vengo en un rato – Regulus se fue por chimenea. Remus, Sirius y su bebé Orión se habían trasladado a vivir unos días con ellos por una plaga de Doxys y tenían que estar fuera hasta que el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas les diera el acceso. Después de un rato...

– Ya no hay poción pimentónica, ve a comprar más Sirius... ¿Sirius? – Fue a ver y estaba en el sofá durmiendo con temperatura – Tendrás que ir tú James.

– ¡NO! PAPI MIO.

– Vamos Harry, ven con tío Remus, papi solo saldrá unos minutos.

– ¡NO!

– No se despegará de mi y no puedo sacarlo enfermo.

– Bueno no me queda de otra, tendré que salir yo, estas a cargo James, ¿puedo confiar en ti verdad?

– Claro amigo, soy tu hombre.

– No hagas estupideces.

– Soy un medio hombre.

– Y por favor, no dejes a los bebés y a Sirius solos, Sirius podría hacer algo estúpido.

– Creo que necesitare otro hombre competente – Vio el terror en la cara de Remus – Lunatico solo bromeo, vete tranquilo todo estará bien.

_Dos horas después._

Remus había llegado con suficiente poción, no quería tener que volver a dejar a su bebé Orión solo, pero al entrar a la casa Sirius bailaba sobre la mesa cantando el himno de los Chudley Cannons, James perseguía a un flotante Orión que solo se reía de que su tío no lo podía alcanzar y Harry estaba eructando burbujas de jabón y se reía cada vez que las hacia explotar.

– Hola ya llegamos, Remus quitate de la chimenea – Detrás de Regulus salía Narcissa con un Draco un poco mejor de salud que al ver las burbujas y de donde salían comenzó a reír – ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! ¡JAMES!

– Ven con tío James, Orión – este al ver a su papá fue hacia él, y Remus lo agarro lo más rápido posible, Regulus cargo a Harry y este dejo de sacar burbujas de la boca.

– No pude solo, tuvieron su primera explosión mágica, lo siento amor.

– ¿Por qué Sirius canta sobre la mesa?

– ¿La verdad? No lo sé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que divertido y limitado fue escribir este, espero lo disfrutaran. Tome la inspiración de un Tweet de Incrrcthp, parafraseé y cite un poco.
> 
> Palabras: 387


	26. 25. Mansión – Edward "Teddy" Remus Lupin x Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

– No estoy preparado para conocer a Draco en estas circunstancias.

– Es mi padre y ya me ha pedido miles de veces que le presente a mi novio, los abuelos ya murieron, no tienes nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Además, ya lo conoces.

– Lo he visto muy pocas veces en mi vida y siempre en términos de que es como mi tío y/o mi primo

– Todo estará bien, será solo una linda y tranquila cena en la mansión Malfoy.

– ¿No podemos ir a su casa de campo?

– No, la están remodelando.

– ¿Remodelando para qué?

– No lo sé, por favor amor, ¿Puedes estar tranquilo por mí?

– De acuerdo.

Scorpius y Teddy habían comenzado su relación cuando el primero había cumplido 18 años, tuvieron cuatro años de amistad, los cuales ayudaron a Scorpius a sobrellevar las burlas de sus compañeros, así como la perdida de su madre a los 15 años. Llevaban ya un año de relación y Draco insistía en conocer a su novio.

Cuando llego el día de la cena, Teddy descubrió que no solo iría él, sino que también habían invitado a su abuela Andrómeda, su padrino Harry y a su esposa Luna.

Ya estaba en la puerta y un elfo lo recibió, al parecer había sido el ultimo en llegar, todo el mundo lo estaba esperando.

– Al fin llegas, familia e invitados, les quiero presentar a mi novio Edward Remus Lupin – se escuchó un vaso de whisky caer, nadie volteo a ver, se le había caído a Draco.

– ¿Es acaso una especie de broma?

– Por supuesto que no padre, Teddy y yo somos novios – dijo mientras ambos tomaban asiento dando cara a todos.

– Teddy, quisiera una explicación de esto, dijiste que salías con alguien, pero…

– Padrino, tan solo que al ser familiares tan cercanos creímos que no nos aceptarían, por eso decidimos esperar hasta que nuestros sentimientos fueran bien asentados, nos amamos.

– Además para demostrar que esto es real y que se los comunicamos solo porque son muy importantes para nosotros – Scorpius se puso de rodillas – Edward Remus Lupin, ahora…

– Scorp…

– … ahora que estamos frente a nuestras familias ¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi futuro esposo? – sacó un anillo.

– ¡Demonios! Yo debí pedírtelo.

– ¿Eso es un sí?

– Por supuesto – le puso el anillo.

– Oh son tan hermosos juntos ¿No es así? – Luna se puso de pie y abrazo a ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 395


	27. 26. Hechizo – Theodore Nott x Padma Patil

– Ya me vas a decir ¿cómo te fue en tu cita?

– No voy a decirte nada – Draco se había sentado a los pies de la cama y bajó el libro que estaba leyendo el otro.

– ¿Ni porque yo logré que tuvieras tu cita?

– Ya te agradecí por eso ¿podrías dejarme en paz?

– No, merezco los detalles.

– Pero si tú mismo nos viste durante el baile, nos viste cuando la invite a bailar mientras los campeones terminaban la primera pieza, nos viste cuando le lleve ponche, y nos viste al salir del gran salón.

– Y ya no vi nada después de eso. Cuéntame – mientras se ponía boca abajo, sosteniendo su cabeza con sus manos, listo para una buena historia.

– Acaso te pregunto yo, lo que hiciste con la lunat…

– Ni se te ocurra – amenazando con varita en mano.

– Perdón, es la costumbre y las habladurías, se que es buena niña.

– Lo es, es una chica maravillosa y de ahora en adelante cualquiera que se meta con ella se las verá conmigo – dijo muy serio mientras volvía a guardar su varita – Ahora cuéntame.

– Fuimos a una zona vacía y me enseñó un...

– Pícaro.

– …un hechizo, me mostró su patronus.

– ¡Wow! Es algo avanzado ¿Cuál es su patronus?

– Un tío suyo le enseñó durante las vacaciones, deberías verlo algún día, es un tigre de bengala, pero es mediano, no es un cachorro ni un adulto.

– Suena bastante interesante ¿Y luego? ¿Qué pasó?

– Solo nos quedamos viendo las estrellas, ella recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y pasé mi mano por sus hombros, después la acompañe a la torre de Ravenclaw y le di un beso en la mejilla.

– ¡Oh al fin eres todo un hombre! – Decía mientras se secaba una lágrima imaginaria.

– Ahora cuéntame tú.

– Mi querido Theo – se sentó – un caballero no cuenta detalles – se levantó yéndose, recordando el beso que Luna le había robado.

Theo le gritaba desde la cama, que volviera y solo vio y escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta del dormitorio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tipo dos jovensitas hablando ¿o no? Muchas gracias por leer. Déjenme un comentario, un beso hasta donde se encuentren.
> 
> Palabras: 362


	28. 27. Piel – James Sirius Potter x Myrtle.

Le dio tres vueltas mientras seguía bailando con ella. Él era muy bueno bailando y ella seguía aprendiendo.

Ella se escapo esa noche de su casa mientras sus padres hacían un viaje, esporádicamente se iban a estar a solas y a ella la dejaban sola, siempre se portaba bien, hacia los deberes del hogar, sus tareas, estaba estudiando una segunda carrera y fue ahí que lo conoció...

* * *

Él daba clases de baile, ella entro a aprender y se enamoró. Era cuatro años mayor que ella, pero él tenia novia, estuvieron así dos años, ella enamorada y él sin saber nada, para él solo eran amigos, aunque la deseaba y la deseo tanto que terminaron teniendo relaciones sexuales, no una, ni dos veces, perdió la cuenta después de cinco veces.

Había reprimido sus sentimientos por tanto tiempo que ya no se daba cuenta, creía que solo era amistad, luego sexo casual, luego una especie de amigos con beneficios finalmente no pudo seguir dándole un nombre.

Ante todo el mundo, ella era buena, no era la más lista, ni con las mejores calificaciones, nadie hablaba mal de ella, tenia muchos amigos, siempre ayudando a otros, participando en las clases de sus profesores, pero su pasión era el baile...

Se había quedado dos semanas sola, de nuevo, y en esas "salió" con él, se veían en la casa de este y sus padres no decían nada, siempre estaban algo ausentes, su madre de viaje cubriendo reportajes deportivos y su padre un policía. Solo se metían a su cuarto y lo hacían, todas las veces.

La tercer ocasión algo cambio, ella se canso de hacerlo de esa manera, todo era natural, le permitía a él tomar el control, que la satisficiera poniéndola en las posiciones que él quisiera y tocándola, ese día tomo el control, se lo hizo y quiso transmitir todos sus sentimientos, al finalizar se acurrucaron juntos, él la abrazaba y ella lo acariciaba (nunca se habían acurrucado).

Tocaba su piel, por lo largo de sus piernas hasta sus brazos y le dijo "No puedo seguir así, quiero estar contigo, la complicidad que tenemos es buena y me gusta, seamos algo más que solo amigos y amantes, te quiero en muchos sentidos" ella solo sonrió y lo beso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pensé en James Sirius Potter, viviendo con unos padres dedicados a su trabajo y en Myrtle sola, con padres que ya la veían autosuficiente y dejando de ser una niña. Fue extraño lo se, pero fue agradable.
> 
> Palabras: 376


	29. 28. Risa – Severus Snape x ¿Sirius Black ó Lucius Malfoy?

– Jajaja no, ya no más por favor, me estas matando.

– Pero si no estoy haciendo nada.

– Claro que sí, deja de hacerme cosquillas.

– No puedo evitarlo, tu risa es maravillosa.

– Suficiente Black.

– Vamos ¿ni porque te estoy matando puedes llamarme por mi nombre?

– Sirius basta ya – El mencionado paro, lo abrazo y comenzó a besarlo, estaban encerrados en un armario de escobas – Tenemos que irnos, tenemos clase de pociones – *beso*

– Ya eres suficientemente bueno para esa clase – *beso*

– Pero tú no – Sirius siguió besándolo mientras se quejaba – Si no nos retrasamos prometo recompensarte otro día.

– ¿Qué tal esta noche?

– No puedo, iré a estudiar con Lucius.

– Ugh, no importa si te estoy dando el mejor beso de la vida ¿siempre tienes que mencionarlo?

– Es mi amigo, yo no te digo nada cuando andas con esos tres plebeyos.

– ¡SON MIS AMIGOS!

– Shhhhh, callate, Black ¿Quién es el que quiere mantener esto en secreto?

– El mundo no está listo para nosotros.

– ¿El mundo? ¡Tú no estás listo! ¿Sabes qué? Púdrete, no quiero seguir siendo tu novio, buscate a otro, yo no seguiré escondiéndome de los demás en armarios – Así sin más Severus se fue a la clase de pociones, entró casi corriendo y tomo asiento junto a Lucius.

– ¿Black te hizo enojar de nuevo?

– Callate.

– Amigo, yo no se que le ves, es una porquería de persona, él no te merece.

– ¿Y quién si me merece? ¿Tú?

– Claro que yo te merezco, soy una mejor persona que ese perro apestoso mujeriego, solo sale contigo por curiosidad, lo sabes y te lo he dicho muchas veces, incluso esa sangr...

– No te atrevas.

– Lo siento, esa hija de muggles también te ha dicho que Black no te merece.

– Y también ha dicho que tu no me mereces.

– No es cierto, ella dice que soy mejor partido, aunque sea un amargado.

– Jajaja solo quería que dijeras eso ultimo.

– Tu risa es una melodía hermosa – Severus se puso serio.

– Olvidate de él, te daré tiempo... pero dame una oportunidad.

– ¿De que hablan?

– Severus termino con Sirius, yo le dije que le daría tiempo y que me aceptara.

– Callate... ¿Cómo sabes eso?

– Traes la misma cara que otras veces – Lily solo tomo la mano de su amigo y le sonrió, Severus le devolvió la sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se que no son de la misma generación, pero todo fluyo de esta manera.
> 
> Palabras: 378


	30. 29. Bestia – Harry James Potter x Luna Lovegood.

Un pequeño niño de 4 años lloraba dentro de su armario, lo habían regañado por jugar con los juguetes de su primo, su tía le dio un oso viejo, roto, descolorado y con uno de sus brazos casi por caerse, lo abrazaba fuerte, pero casi no estaba esponjoso, el relleno se iba saliendo por su pancita rota.

Un año después su tía lo cambiaba con su uniforme escolar, iba a ser su primer día, llevaba un pantalón gris, camisa blanca y sweater azul, su primo iba igual pero su sweater era de color verde oscuro, a Harry le gustaba más su uniforme, se veía más colorido, pero no era algo que diría en voz alta. Ambos iban a escuelas diferentes, Harry entendía que el iría a una fea escuela y su primo a una más bonita.

– Tía petunia ¿puedo llevar a oso? Tiene miedo de quedarse solo – Su tía lo miro dudosa.

– Puedes, pero escondelo en tu mochila, no quiero tener que pasar vergüenzas por esa bestia horrenda que llevas por juguete – Su pequeño oso, ya casi ni tenía relleno, a excepción de su cabeza y tenía un ojito colgando.

Los primeros días para Harry eran bastante buenos, pero algunos niños lo molestaban por el juguete tan feo, en una ocasión lo estaban jaloneando, que terminaron por tirar definitivamente su brazo, el tomo su oso, su brazo roto y salió corriendo. Lloraba escondido en un arbusto.

– Hola bebé ¿Cómo estás? No llores, los ojitos se ven feos cuando uno llora, eso dice mami, mami repara mis juguetes, estoy segura de que tu mami curara a tu osito ¿Tu osito tiene nombre? Yo tengo un osito en casa, no tiene nombre ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

– Me llamo Harry, yo no tengo mami que repare a mi oso, tengo una tía, pero si mi tía ve a mi oso roto lo va a tirar.

– Podría llevarme a tu oso y estoy segura de que mami lo va a curar, ahora se que nombre tendrá mi oso, se llamara Harry porque es del mismo color que tus ojos – Luna tomo al oso y al brazo de este – Debemos volver, casi es hora de almorzar, vamos bebé Harry, puedes decirme Luna, así me llamo – ambos se fueron a comer juntos.

Al siguiente día Luna llego con un casi irreconocible oso, supo que era su oso por el descolorido color miel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 396


	31. 30. Bludger – Fred Weasley x Draco Malfoy

– ¡MUEVE EL MALDITO CULO! ¡ESO ES FALTA!

– Los nargles dicen que el equipo de Ravenclaw lleva la delantera.

– ¡AHÍ ESTA LA SNITCH POTTER, MUÉVETE! ¡ESTÚPIDO BUSCADOR DE RAVENCLAW!

– Draco, ¿A quién estas apoyando?

– Obviamente al equipo de mi novio.

– Aun no es...

– ¡TE METIERON OTRA! ¡ESTÚPIDO RONALD!

– Decía que aún no es tu novio.

– Lo será.

– ¿Por qué estas tan seguro?

– ¡JODER, POTTER! ¡CASI ERA TUYA!

– Si sabes que, si Gryffindor gana, aun así ¿no competirían por la final?

– Aun no lo sabes, podrían juntar bastantes puntos.

– Y pelearían contra nosotros para ganar la temporada escolar.

– No importa, Slytherin ganaría.

– ¿Entonces porque los apoyas?

– Blaise, demonios ya te lo dije, apoyo a mi novio, se que aun no es mi novio, pero lo será, o lo cortare de las pelotas y...

– La bludger acaba de golpear al cazador de Gryffindor, ¿sabían que los torposolos le dicen cosas al odio?

– ¡FRED!

Habían golpeado a Fred, no alcanzo a batearla a tiempo y se había puesto frente a Harry, lo que le dio la oportunidad de atrapar la Snitch, ganar el partido, y tener los puntos suficientes para pelear contra Slytherin en la final.

Se llevaron a Fred a la enfermería, la bludger lo había golpeado en el hombro, lo que le provoco un dislocamiento de este, Madame Pomfrey lo curo rápido.

Descansaba tranquilamente hasta que escucho los gritos en la entrada, sonrió, sabía quién era.

– ¿Cómo que no puedo entrar a verlo? ¡DÉJEME ENTRAR! – Draco paso casi corriendo, los idiotas Gryffindors celebraban, tendría tiempo antes de que esto se llenara de personas – ¿Acaso estas zafado de la cabeza Fred Weasley?

– Ahora que lo dices, sí, definitivamente estoy zafado de la cabeza, pero por ti.

– No me vengas con tus cursilerías ahora, ya estabas zafado desde antes, puedo asegurarlo.

– Bueno puede que sí, venga ¿No vendrás a darme un beso para hacerme sentir mejor?

– No somos nada como para andarnos besuqueando por ahí – Fred se sentó mejor.

– Señor Draco Malfoy ¿Le gustaría ser mi novio oficialmente?

– Eres un idiota ¿sabes?

– Si, pero soy tu idiota – Draco sonrió y se acercó a besarlo – ¿Eso es un sí?

– Ya veremos cuando salgas de aquí.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 360


	32. 31. Amortetia – Harry James Potter x Luna Lovegood.

Harry veía a cierta chica, casi babeando sobre sobre su comida.

–¿Cuándo la invitaras a salir?

– ¿A salir a quien?

– ¡Ginny! No, a nadie – Esta llegaba a desayunar – Lo siento chicas, debo irme.

Luna era la mejor amiga de Ginny, también a la que más le jugaban bromas, decía cosas descabelladas, pero era lista y muy noble, Ginny se volvió su protectora desde que alguien la invitó a salir, solo para gastarle una horrible broma, todos los involucrados terminaron en enfermería, no hablaron de su atacante y aunque nunca se confirmó, todos sabían que había sido Ginny.

– No puedes esconderte toda la vida.

– ¿Quién se esconde? Yo no.

– Harry, ambos sabemos que te gusta Luna, la quieres ¿o no? – Harry se removió en su lugar, había escapado a la librería, pero Hermione llegó a interrogarlo.

– Bueno, digamos que me gusta, hipotéticamente hablando, la querría bien, tiene bonito cabello rubio tan largo que llega a su cadera, sus bonitos ojos y esa mirada dulce que le da a todos, siempre huele a fresas – vio cómo lo miraba, como su madre lo miraba a veces – pero todo esto es hipotético, si yo quisiera acercarme a Luna, tendría que pasar sobre Ginny y eso implicaría que me mate.

– Te conoce desde hace años, ella sabe que eres buen chico, yo te ayudaré – Hermione se levantó y se fue.

Unos días después, él iba saliendo de una práctica de Quidditch y Luna iba caminando mientras tarareaba.

–Oh, hola Harry.

– Hola ¿Cómo estás tú hoy? No, perdón ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy?

– Jiji muy bien ahora que te veo, sales de práctica, este partido lo voy a narrar yo, aquí entre nos, yo te apoyo a ti – Harry sentía como latía su corazón.

– Gra-gracias.

– Adiós Harry.

– Adiós Luna – Éste se quedó estático, lo dejaba en completo estado de idiotez. Al día siguiente… – Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí?

– El profesor Slughorn necesitaba ayuda para esta clase y me ofrecí, podré aprender cosas de un grado avanzado.

– Buenos días clase – El profesor, destapó una poción mientras todos iban entrando.

– ¿Harry qué hueles? – preguntó Hermione y codeo a Ginny.

– Huelo fresas, palo de escoba y ¿bosque con hojas secas? – secretamente Harry pensaba que esos olores le recordaban a Luna.

– Esta poción es Amortentia… – Habló el profesor, explicó sus propiedades y peligros. La clase terminó y Ginny interceptó a Harry.

–Tienes mi bendición.

– ¿Qué?

– Puedes invitar a Luna a salir, pero a la primera lágrima que ella derroche por ti, te dejaré sin descendencia.

– Ok.

– De nada Harry, este fin de semana hay salida a Hogsmade.

– Si, gracias Hermione – Harry se quedó unos minutos pensando, finalmente sonrió, quería buscarla y la vio mientras caminaba descalza – ¡Luna! ¿Cómo estás?

– Bien gracias, busco mis zapatos, los nargles los escondieron.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte?

– Claro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Palabras: 500
> 
> Dedicatoria especial: Me gustaría dedicar este capítulo y este cierre de mes a una persona que siempre me deja: un comentario, un agradecimiento o una crítica, ha estado desde mi primer historia, ha leído todo mi trabajo y me acompañó durante todo este mes, día a día. No la conozco y nunca hemos hablado, nuestra única interacción son los comentarios tan bonitos que me deja y que yo respondo en las notas finales de cada capítulo.  
> En fin, espero que te guste esta pareja, yo sabía que terminaría este mes con ellos aún sin haber leído todas las palabras, pero ayer decidí dedicártelo, porque agradezco de verdad tu lectura y comentarios y ya que me has acompañado en todo, se que eres tan multishipper como yo, o niégalo jaja así podré conocerte mejor. GRACIAS POR TODO, Cuqui luna 3. Espero sigas disfrutando las historias futuras que escriba.


End file.
